


Needs

by My_Missing_H



Series: A Man Has Needs [1]
Category: The Maze Runner Series - James Dashner
Genre: Deadheads, Glade, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-19
Updated: 2014-03-19
Packaged: 2018-01-16 07:21:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 272
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1336891
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/My_Missing_H/pseuds/My_Missing_H
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Thomas hears some sounds in the dark of night and decides to ask Newt about them.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Needs

Thomas catches Newt just as he's crossing the threshold of the Deadheads forest.

"Hey, wait up!" Newt stops for a moment to allow Thomas to catch up to him. "I have a question."

"What do you want this time, Tommy?" Newt continues walking into the darkness of the forest and Thomas struggles to keep sight of him in the low light.

"I heard some sounds last night." He pauses, "like a moaning and groaning, is everyone okay?"

Newt laughs at him, well, sort of laughter but really more of a quick bark of laughter. "We've all been locked up a while Tommy boy." He looks towards Thomas just as the light starts streaming in from the graveyard.

"And a man has needs." He says quickly.

The blocks in Thomas' head all fall into place just as Newt kneels to pull some ivy off one of the wooden crosses.

"Does a man have wants too?" Thomas' voice croaks out, nervous and dry.

And suddenly Newt is behind him and Thomas can feel the cool metal of a knife pressed flat against his throat.

"Wants get you hurt Tommy, and they hurt others too." Thomas can feel Newt's mouth just millimeters from his ear as his voice drops to a whisper.

"Wants can get your shank ass killed around here Tommy Boy." Newt's voice is dripping venom.

And suddenly, Thomas can feel chapped lips against his neck, sending shivers through his whole body.

"But yes, a man has wants." The knife is withdrawn and Thomas turns around in time to see Newt's back disappear into the darkness of the forest.

And Thomas is alone.


End file.
